charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Mitchell
"What am I doing her? I'm looking for my wife. She didn't come home last night. Are you okay?" - Henry to Paige. Henry Mitchell Sr. is the mortal husband of Charmed One; Paige Matthews and the father of little Henry and the twins Kat and Trish Mitchell. He is also the lone surviving parent of the nine cousins and has become the guardian, along with Victor Bennett of his sister-in-laws' children. When Henry met, Paige he was working as a parole officer, and although given the opportunity to move up or change his police career, he has kept to being a parole officer. It is thought that Henry has the possibility of becoming a whitelighter as a result of his career as a police officer and his selfless lifestyle. Out of the current Halliwell family other than Victor Bennett, Henry is the only member of the family that does not have any powers, although he has had Paige's abilities when Henry and Paige were forced to hear each other out by their then future, brother-in-law, Coop. Henry is related to the Warren ancestral line of witches through his wife; Paige, and their children. History Early Life Little is known about Henry's life prior to his first encounter with Paige Matthews, however it is found that like his wife Paige, Henry was not raised by his biological parents as Henry grew up in foster homes. Because the social agency kept moving him around whenever he got close to someone, he developed a fear of opening up to other people, including Paige. But later, he learns to overcome that fear. It is also due to this fear and his own past that Henry took a very big role in the Halliwell cousins' lives. Life with Paige Matthews Henry met Paige in 2006, when he was looking after a teenage parolee identified as Speed, who also happened to be Paige's future-whitelighter charge. Initially they butted heads on what to do with Speed, but had found themselves attracted to each other and as time went on, they began dating though Henry did find his relationship with Paige to be difficult. Paige first used her healing powers on Henry after he was shot in an attempted armed robbery. Because her love for him was so strong, it awakened the power. She revealed to him that she was a witch soon after that, a revelation he took rather well - while he was certainly confused about aspects of Paige's life as a witch, he never became afraid of her or the life she led. Henry later dueled against the witch Simon Marks for Paige's affections, standing firm despite the wallop he took from Marks and telling him that he truly cared for Paige, whereas Simon just wanted a trophy wife. Taking advantage of the distraction that came when Paige finally intervened, he managed to punch Simon out, proudly carrying the wounds of battle instead of accepting Paige's healing. The scars would heal on their own. Henry proposed to Paige at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge soon after. Paige and Henry finally wed in the Halliwell Halliwell Manor with their close family and friends present. After their wedding, Paige began to feel like she was losing herself because she loved Henry too much, so she asked her sister Phoebe Halliwell's cupid, Coop, for help. Coop put Paige inside Henry's head in order to get them closer. During this time, Henry could channel Paige's active powers, but not the Power of Three this is also the only time that Henry has had any powers. After Paige realized that being married wouldn't hurt her independence, she was removed from the inside of Henry's head. A while after the Charmed Ones' final Ultimate Battle, Paige became unexpectedly pregnant with their son; Hal Mitchell at the same time as Phoebe became pregnant with PJ. Children The Birth of Trish and Kat Mitchell ''' Conceived after the Charmed Ones' battle with the Jenkins' sisters, the twins' birth, unlike their cousins, had not been prophesied with Paige having had no idea she was pregnant with one child let alone twins until her sister Phoebe confirmed that she was pregnant through Phoebe's own pregnancy with PJ and by that time Paige was already four months gone. After confirming that she was pregnant, Paige started to have problems with her being too hot and night and then too cold during the day and then during a fight with a demon she managed to tap into her twins' powers by setting one demon on fire and another to ice. The combination of the different powers caused for Paige to seek out Ava, a doctor and gypsy that she knew from the past and found out that she was pregnant with twin girls. Upon hearing this Paige almost went nuclear with her having accidentally blown up Coop whom luckily re-absorbed after trying to direct her anger away from Henry. Within days of her discovering she was having twins, Paige began getting attacked by different demons wanting to take or kill her twins. It was through the demon hunts that Paige discovered that there was a prophecy involving the twins saying that they will either destroy the world in fire or ice or they will work to make it a better world. With all the demon attacks, all of which were putting a strain on Paige and Henry's relationship the witch moved back in with Piper for a couple of weeks though living at the manor seemed to cause the twins to go haywire with every other power she used either being of fire or ice as well as causing a destructive path. Although the babies were twins, both were born on different days with Trish being born at 11:55pm on March 20, 2007 and Kat being born ten minutes later at 12:05am on March 21, 2007. With the pair having decide that they will each pick a first and middle name for each twin leading to the twins being called; Patricia Helen Mitchell and Katherine Paige Mitchell. '''The Birth of Henry Mitchell Jr. After celebrating Paige's return to being a social worker, Paige and Henry conceived the twins. It wasn't until Paige was three months gone that she discovered her pregnancy just around the time her sisters both gave birth to their own daughters, having discovered that she was pregnant due to the weird concoction of foods she was eating and after having yelled at her heavily pregnant sister Phoebe for PJ accidentally hitting Trish. It is found that like Piper with Chris, Paige showed no extra abilities however unlike with Chris, Paige's powers did go a little haywire with her unable to orb at times and also with her confusing potions causing a lot of distruction in the Halliwell household as well as allowing Wyatt to become an expert with his powers to heal. In March just two months shy of her due date, Paige was again attacked by a demon while at work, however she was protected by a strange blonde haired witch with the powers of telekinesis whom managed to vanquish the demon with a letter opener. After the vanquish, Paige found herself in labor with the blonde witch taking her to the hospital and disappearing before she could thank her. On May 2, 2009, Paige give birth to a little boy; naming him Henry Allen Mitchell after his father and great maternal grandfather. Unlike with most of the Halliwell/Mitchells, Paige's pregnancy with little Henry was fairly uneventful and although her powers went slightly off kilter, she more or less had an easy pregnancy. Appearance Henry is a handsome man, something he shares with his son. * Hair: Henry has dark brown hair in a cropped cut hairstyle and always has his hair cut in this style. After his wife died, he let his appearance go a bit longer and dishevelled. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Henry is a handsome man that has aged quite well over the years with a tall build of over 6 foot tall and is well built and spends a lot of his time in the gym and running. He has a pair of dark brown eyes that change slightly with his mood and a dishevelled appearance with a bit of facial hair, all of which his son seems to have inherited form him. * Wardrobe: Henry doesn't have a big love affair with his fashion sense, though he does prefer to wear dark clothing and is always seen wearing his black leather jacket and work boots. He also normally wears a t-shirt and jeans. Yet Henry does occasionally wear more dressier attire which he has developed more of a style for since his marriage and always wears his silver handed wedding ring. Personality Henry has always had a fear of opening up to someone, which thanks to Paige and his children, he managed to overcome. He is seen as being a kind man, though strict when he needs to be yet is considered to be the fun parent between Paige and him. He is very intelligent, though he doesn't believe that he is intelligent. He feels a little inferior towards his wife, and is also very brave and independent. Despite not being a Halliwell he seems to have the typical Halliwell sarcasm and stubbornness, and had also grown up with a rebellious and impulsiveness. He is a survivor and has a strict personality when he is at work though it seems to disappear when he comes home with him having more of a lovable fun relationship with his children. Henry has also showed that he can be very street-wise due to his childhood. Powers and Abilities Other Powers * Fighting Skills: As a parole officer, Henry most likely received training to defend himself, as he has to deal with potentially violent parolees on a daily basis. He was able to defend himself against Simon Marks in a duel for a considerable time, despite the latter using magic. However, he was overpowered in the end. Temporary Powers * Paige's Powers: When Paige was feeling lost in the marriage, she went to Coop for assistance. Coop transported Paige inside Henry's head in order to help them figure out their problems. During this time, Henry was able to channel Paige's individual powers of Orbing and Telekinetic Orbing, but not to cast a Power of Three spell. Professional Life * Parole Officer: Due to a troubling childhood; Henry found himself becoming a parole officer for San Francisco Police Department. It was during his time as a Parole officer that Henry met his future wife; Paige. As a Parole officer he is determined to be strict but give them the best chances he can, which was similar to what was done for him when he got in trouble as a teenager. During his time as a Parole officer, he has had a lot of parolee's that have needed help from Paige, and has been given several recommendations in his tenure as an officer. Though he has recently taken a step back, and delegated his job a little in order to be there for his family after his wife, Leo, Coop and the sisters are killed. Relationships Paige Matthews Paige is Henry's wife. When Paige was trying to protect a future whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, the parole officer of her charge. Initially, they had a rough start, but learned to overcome their problems overtime. Henry later later located a baby named Ramon and handed him into Paige's care while trying to locate the father. In part of the truth, he was using the opportunity to meet Paige again. Eventually, they begin to fall in love, and Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound, triggered by her love for him. Paige finally worked up the courage and told Henry that she is a witch. A male witch named Simon Marks arrived and declared that he and Paige were destined to be married, but Paige refuses and tells him that she is in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fight for Paige with Henry coming out the victor. Soon after, Henry proposes to Paige and she accepts. They plan their wedding with the obvious troubles between an engaged couple with cold feet. However, the day of their engagement party eventually turns into their actual wedding day. Their marriage brought them twin daughters; Trish and Kat Mitchell and a little boy Henry Junior. The main struggle of their marriage seems to have is the fact that Henry is mortal and can't protect himself from evil forces, and the pair have been said to be similar to that of Paige's mother Patty and her husband Victor. Mitchell Twins Trish and Kat are Henry's oldest children, and their twins. When it comes to the twins, Henry loves his girls more than anything, and is just as proud of them too though is highly protective of his girls. Out of his children, he is the most close with his girls, though for different reasons with Kat being his wild child and the most like Paige and him, whilst Trish is the sweet one. He has spent a lot of his free time going to ballet, Games, and soccer practice with the girls, and has even went as far as wearing a tiara and tutu. Since the death of his wife, he has found himself spending more and more time with the girls, trying to help them deal with Paige's death. Hal Mitchell Hal is Henry's youngest child and only son. When it comes to his son, Henry loves him very much, and is more than proud of his little boy. He spent a lot of time with Hal growing up teaching him to play ball and going to all of his school and social events. Unlike with the girls, Henry struggles a lot with having a connection with Hal, as he seems to have a better relationship with Paige, than with him, though he does try to find a connection with him, yet it seems that Hal is closer with his best friend; Charlie DeLuca than him. After Paige is killed with her sisters, Henry finds himself failing to do anything and have a connection Etymology * Henry: Henry is an English male given name and surname derived from Old FrenchHenri/Henry, itself derived from the Middle High German name Heinrich, from Old High German Haimirich (from haim- "home" and rich "ruler"), which was conflated with the name Haginrich (from hagin "enclosure" and rich "ruler"). * Mitchell: Mitchell or Mitchel is an English and Scottish surname with two etymological origins. In some cases the name is derived from the Middle English and Old French (and Norman French) name Michel, a vernacular form of the name Michael. The personal name Michael is ultimately derived from a Hebrew name, meaning "Who is like God". In other cases the surname Mitchell is derived from the Middle English (Saxon and Anglian) words michel, mechel, and muchel, meaning "big". In some cases, the surname Mitchell was adopted as an equivalent of Mulvihill; this English-language surname is derived from the Irish-language Ó Maoil Mhichíl, meaning "descendant of the devotee of St. Michael" Trivia * Henry's only son; Hal Mitchell, is named after him and he named his daughter; Kat after Paige. * Neither Henry or Paige was raised by their biological parents. Paige was happily adopted, while Henry grew up in foster care. Category:Characters